happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Big Job
The Big Job is a fan episode. In this episode, Snake and his Gang discover a large Blood Rubies hideout. Roles Starring *Snake *Giovanti *Kage Featuring *Eye *Kelly and Thomas *Rookie Appearances *Generic Red Dragon gang members *Generic Blood Rubies gang members *Fische (mentioned) Plot Snake is in one of his larger safehouses. He empties out two crates, full of weapons and ammunition acquired from ambushing a Blood Rubies weapons deal. Just as Snake gets done Sorting the weapons, Giovanti rushes in, informing Snake that one of their spies managed to discover a large Blood Rubies complex, consisting of sever apartment complexes and a warehouse. Upon being told this, Snake commands the Red Dragons to grab their weapons and load up into the box trucks housed in the safehouse. Once loaded with men, the box trucks leave the safehouse and head to the complex. On the way there, Giovanti tells Snake that allegedly there are high ranking Blood Rubies members, and a large amount of guns and drugs. The trucks arrive at the complex, consisting of several abandoned apartment buildings and a warehouse. The Red Dragons exit their vehicles, one of them firing a rocket launcher at one of the buildings to flush out the Blood rubies. In a couple of minutes, gunfire starts erupting. Most of the Red Dragons manage to get to cover, and the few that don't are quickly gunned down. They begin firing on the Blood Rubies that begin rushing out of the buildings. Snake fires his M1 Carbine at the crowd of Blood Rubies defending the safehouse, and yells for Kage to go in and kill any high ranking members. Kage runs through a crowd of Blood Rubies, firing at any that get in his way, as he heads to one of the buildings. Meanwhile, Giovanti has finished scaling one of the buildings, and gets into position, aiming his bolt action rifle at the Blood Rubies on the ground. He fires, sniping one attempting to take cover. Kage manages to get inside the building, now killing any Blood Rubies member he sees. Eye begins packing his things and loading his SMG. In the floors below, he can hear the gunshots as Kage mercilessly slaughters Blood Rubies members. One of the Blood Rubies manages to slash Kage across his chest. Kage, angered and injured, fires at the Blood Rubies member who attacked him, before killing one that attempted to flee. He then kicks down a door where many high ranking Blood Rubies members are packing their bags and are about to flee. A smile comes over Kage's face. Snake is firing at the swarming Blood Rubies members when one rushes him with a sledgehammer. Snake attempts to shoot him, but his M1 jams, and the Blood Rubies member smashes his knee with the sledgehammer. He raises the sledgehammer over his head, about to finish Snake, however, Giovanti snipes him. Giovanti continues sniping Blood Rubies members, until a projectile fired from a rocket launcher hits the building he's on, causing him to nearly be flung off the builing. His rifle falls to the ground below and is destroyed. He manages to pull himself back up. Kage comes across the room Eye is in. They exchange fire, but Eye escapes. Kage exits the building, and at this point, most of the Blood Rubies are dead. Meanwhile, outside of the battle, someone calls the police. Eventually, the remaining Blood Rubies retreat, and the Red Dragons begin loading the box trucks with the drugs and weapons found at the hideout. Afterwards, they enter the trucks, as the police arrive. Snake is carried into the back of one of the box trucks, and they retreat, the police in pursuit. Giovanti leans out the window with an assault rifle and fires at one of the police cars, belonging to Rookie. The tires are popped, and Rookie ends up swerving into a propane shop, blowing up the shop, his car, and him in the process. Eventually, the trucks split, while Giovanti's truck is the one being Pursued. he fires at the car, managing to shoot through the windshield, killing Kelly and Thomas, their car swerving into a pole. With no one pursuing them, the trucks make it to separate hideouts, and the episode ends. Deaths *Numerous Blood Rubies and Red Dragons gang members are killed in the battle. *Rookie swerves into a propane shop and is killed in the ensuing explosion. *Kelly and Thomas are shot in the head by Giovanti. Injuries *Kage gets slashed across the chest. *Snake's leg is smashed with a sledgehammer. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 93 Episodes